


Wicked Games

by Laluna92



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Theo, Dark Stiles, Dark Theo, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Manipulative Theo, Orgasm Denial, POV Stiles, Porn, Road Head, Stiles is kind of an asshole too, Theo is an asshole, Top Stiles Stilinski, Top Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laluna92/pseuds/Laluna92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hates Theo. He needs one night of peace at Lydia's party where he doesn't have to think about the asshole, but when he gets alone in a room with the guy, things don't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wrecking Ball

Theo fucking Raeken. 

Stiles hates the guy, really hates him. Ever since Theo came back, he’s all that Stiles can think about. He knows there’s something off about the guy; he can sense the darkness within him whenever he’s around. 

A darkness that mirrors his own. 

Ever since the Nogitsune took possession of his mind and body, the dark part of himself that he tried so hard to kill was brought to life. He can see through the good guy act but everyone else seems oblivious to it. Scott laughs with Theo and they make jokes about the lacrosse coach. Their sudden friendship has lead to discussions with the others about Theo joining the pack. Malia has even taken a liking to him, letting her eyes linger a little too long and clenching her thighs together when he so much as speaks. 

Stiles should be pissed off about his girlfriend lusting after Theo, and he is. Not because he’s possessive over Malia, but because he’s possessive over Theo. He can’t help the way his heart races every time Theo throws a wicked smile his way, or the way shivers run down his body when Theo asks him a question in Math class, hot breath close to his neck and the way Stiles unconsciously leans his neck to the side in submission. His obsession with Theo is so far gone that Stiles jerks his cock in fast, rough motions thinking about Theo’s lips around him. 

It’s ridiculous, Stiles knows it is which is why he’s currently standing in front of Lydia’s house with Scott trying (and failing) to lift the keg from the back of his jeep. He needs a night where he doesn’t have to think about Theo’s stupid face. He plans on getting drunk off his ass and fucking his girlfriend. Of course things tend to not go Stiles’ way. 

One second Scott is helping Stiles lift the keg out of his jeep and the next second he catches sight of Kira in her short skirt and is running after her without so much as a glance Stiles’ way. The keg becomes one hundred times heavier and Stiles has to immediately drop the keg back in his Jeep to avoid getting his foot broken, resulting in his Jeep making a noise of protest. Stiles winces at the sound and huffs a breath of annoyance at his best friend’s departure. Scott’s a loyal friend for the most part but one flash of a pretty smile his way and he acts like a clingy girl who just lost her virginity to her boyfriend. It’s another Allison situation all over again.

“Need some help with that?”

Oh god. No, no, no. He wasn’t supposed to be here. Fuck. 

Stiles plasters on a sickly sweet smile and continues trying to pull the keg from his Jeep. 

“Nope.”

In all honesty, Stiles can’t lift fifty pounds let alone a half barrel of keg. This is one of those times that Stiles wishes he had werewolf strength. He tries lifting it again but his muscles shake with fatigue and it’s downright pathetic. Stiles makes a mental note to start lifting weights in his spare time.

Suddenly he feels a warm chest pressed against his back and Theo’s rough hands are wrapped around his own. Theo’s effortless hold on the barrel eases the tension from his straining muscles and Stiles shivers at the contact.

“It sure looks like it, babe.” Theo chuckles in his ear. 

Stiles can feel his face burn at the comment and he hurriedly pushes himself from Theo and forces himself not to look back as he walks the steps up to the front door. He refuses to let Theo get to him, it’s all just a sick game and Stiles isn’t going to participate. 

He decides to forgo knocking when he hears Hotline Bling blasting from the inside of the house, knowing that no one would hear him. He opens the door and is hit with the unpleasant scent of sweat, alcohol and weed. He scrunches his nose up at the smell and finds himself feeling sorry for all of the werewolves at the party. If it smells horrible to his own senses it must be much worse for Scott. He then remembers how Scott ditched him and immediately his mood turns sour. For once Stiles would like to be somebody’s first choice.

Stiles searches the crowd for his friends but can’t seem to find any of them. He walks around the living room and surveys the scene in front of him. One couple consisting of two girls are making out on the couch while a guy creepily watches them with his hand down his pants. A guy in the kitchen is moaning from the head he’s receiving from a guy on his knees all while only a of couple feet away, a girl is throwing up in one of Lydia’s mother’s plants. Yep, that’s a high school party for you. 

A howling screech pierces the air and Stiles turns to find the noise coming from the pretty red headed girl he lusted after for years. He had practically planned their wedding by the time they were in sixth grade but alas they both grew up and once they became good friends he found that his crush was dead and gone. 

“There’s a sink two feet away from you and yet you decide to throw up in my plant instead?” Lydia has her master bitch face on and Stiles feels sorry for the drunken sick girl. He’s been on the receiving end of that face many times and it’s not something he would wish upon his worst enemy. Okay, maybe Theo.

The girl mumbles in what can only be described as gibberish which only seems to anger Lydia even more. Lydia rolls her eyes and calls the girl’s friends over to get her home and marches them out the front door, soiled plant in hand. Stiles laughs at Lydia’s exasperation and pulls her into a sideways hug. “Dude, what did you expect? You know Heather can’t hold her liquor.” 

Lydia pulls herself from his grip and narrows her eyes, “She only had three Mike’s hard lemonades.”

Stiles can’t help the laughter that escapes him because that’s just sad. He knows Heather is going to get shit over this and he starts to feel sorry for the girl. He just hopes her puke fest doesn’t end up on the school’s Vine. At five hundred thousand views and counting, Greenberg is still reminded daily of the time he was caught singing Miley Cyrus’s song Wrecking Ball in the locker room during Lacrosse practice. He was naked and bouncing on top of an exercise ball. It wasn’t a pretty sight. 

“Where are the others?” Stiles asks, looking around for the pack. Lydia nods her head towards the backyard and grabs Stiles’s hand, leading him to the mini bar next to the pool. He spots Scott nuzzling his face into Kira’s blushing neck, Isaac with his arm around Allison while nursing a beer and Jackson and Danny are doing back flips into the pool. He frowns when he can’t spot Malia. “Hey, do you know if Malia is here?” 

Lydia gets a calculated look in her eye and looks as though she’s struggling to tell him something. “I may or may not have seen her go upstairs.”

Stiles narrows his eyes suspiciously at her vagueness and abruptly makes his way inside the house. He pushes his way through warm, slick bodies and runs up the stairs as if his life depends on it. He hears low, whispered voices coming from the room furthest to his left and peeks through the space in the doorway. 

Theo has his hand on Malia’s thigh and he’s leaned so close to her that it looks as though they’re about to kiss. Instead he puts his mouth next to her ear, whispers something that makes Malia bite her lip and brings his eyes to meet Stiles’ own. Stiles feels himself seethe with anger at their closeness and he only gets more pissed when Malia opens her legs and brings Theo’s hand between her jean clad thighs. Theo grins and starts to cup her all while gazing at Stiles, a look of challenge on his face. 

At this point Stiles has had enough of watching his girlfriend fuck around with his mortal enemy and bursts through the room. His presence startles Malia, showing how far gone she is to not notice his presence beforehand and she looks at Stiles, her forehead wrinkling in surprise and confusion. 

“Stiles.” She says sharply and looks between him and Theo who still has the gall to look smug. 

“What the fuck is going on?” Stiles shouts. He can’t believe Malia would do this to him after everything they’ve been through. He thought he made himself clear to her how much he despised Theo and yet here she is letting the creep feel her up. He expected this sort of thing from Theo, but not from her. 

Malia gets up slowly as if she’s the prey in this situation and circles her hand around his wrist. Stiles swallows at the contact and resists the urge to pull away from her grip. She has the decency to look ashamed at what he walked in on. “Look, Theo and I were just talking.”

That makes Stiles rip his arm away and he laughs out incredulously, “I didn’t realize talking involved him finger banging you.”

Her expression hardens, “Maybe I wouldn’t need him to, as you put it, finger bang me if you would do it yourself every once in awhile.” 

Stiles blanches at that because she may have a point there. Ever since Theo came back a couple of months ago, Stiles hadn’t even so much as thought about touching Malia until tonight. Admittedly, Theo has replaced all of his sexual desires and it terrifies him. Instead of thinking about Malia’s soft curves he now thinks about Theo’s hard muscles and perfect smile. 

Stiles is at a loss for words and his gaze lands back on Theo who has a shit eating grin on his face as he lays back on the bed. He raises an eyebrow at Malia’s accusation and Stiles scowls. 

Malia shakes her head, “Find me when you get your shit together.” 

She leaves Theo and Stiles alone together in the room and Stiles swallows back his nervousness. Now is not the time to appear weak in front of Theo.

“And then there were two.”

“Shut up.” Stiles snaps and goes to leave the room, but Theo’s next sentence stops him cold.

“I’d rather shut you up. You’d look so good with my cock down your throat.”

Stiles growls and crosses the room, wrapping his hand around Theo’s soft throat. He squeezes his hand, feeling Theo’s rapid pulse. Theo’s eyes flash yellow and he looks up at Stiles knowingly. “Or you could put your cock down my throat. I’d even swallow.”

Stiles can’t help the arousal that heats up in his abdomen and his dick starts to harden at the thought. Theo’s nostrils flare, smelling Stiles’ arousal and he smirks. “Seems like you like that idea, babe.”

Stiles squeezes his hand around Theo’s throat even harder, “Don’t call me babe.” 

He’s squeezing pretty tightly around Theo’s airway but it doesn’t seem to bother him. Suddenly Theo grabs the hand around his neck and stands up, crowding against Stiles and pushing his body roughly up into the nearest wall. Stiles lets out a breath at the pain but his arousal starts to climax as Theo brings both of Stiles hands together above his head, immobilizing him. He breathes heavily along Stiles’ neck and looks up at him with hazy eyes. “You smell fucking amazing. Aroused, angry, embarrassed, wanting…” 

Stiles shivers at the warm breath across his neck and moans as Theo rubs his face against the indentation between his clavicle and his neck, scenting him. “I can’t wait until you smell like my come.”

Stiles knows how wrong this is but he can’t help but want it. This has been his wet dream every night since Theo came back into town. He’s imagined Theo sucking him, fucking him. He bites his lip to keep in the “fuck me” that’s on the tip of his tongue.  
“Your girlfriend,” Theo sneers the word, “Wasn’t even this turned on when I told her how I’d fuck her.”

It’s like a bucket of cold water has been poured over him and Stiles comes back to his senses. He struggles against Theo’s hold and curls his lip, “If you want to fuck her so badly then go do it and leave me the fuck alone.”

Theo tightens his hold against Stiles struggling and presses every inch of his body against him, from his chest right down to his hard cock that’s poking Stiles in the thigh. Theo pushes his thigh between Stiles’ legs and proceeds to rub against his erection causing Stiles to groan at the delicious friction.

Theo pulls back to analyze Stiles’ flushed appearance and he laughs mockingly, “Now, there’s no need to be jealous Stiles. Though, she is a beautiful girl.”

Stiles feels his stomach clench in jealousy that he knows Theo can smell.

He brings his mouth to Stiles and their lips barely brush together, “I don’t want her.”

Theo brings his tongue up the side of Stile’s chin to his mouth making Stiles’s breath hitch at the sensation. “I want you and make no mistake about it, I get what I want.”

He then kisses Stiles, all teeth and tongue. It’s a sloppy kiss, but it’s so hot Stiles doesn’t care. Their tongues meet as they fight for dominance and Stiles bites Theo’s tongue at his declaration, tasting blood. 

Theo pulls back and looks at Stiles with wonder and lust on his face, his own blood covering his swollen lips. “You’re a kinky little bitch. I can tell we’re going to have a lot of fun.”

“I’ll even ask Malia if she wants to join.” Theo taunts him knowing that it will only piss Stiles off. 

Stiles spits in Theo’s face and grins in satisfaction at the surprised look he gets in return, but then Theo just smiles and wipes the spit from his face and brings his spit covered fingers into his mouth. 

Stiles’ mind tells him how fucking gross that is but his dick seems to think otherwise. 

“That wasn’t very nice of you, Stiles. I’m going to have to punish you for that.” 

Stiles gasps at the implication of his words and Theo removes his grip on Stiles’ wrists, letting Stiles shake his arms out as the blood rushes back into them. He then looks Stiles up and down, licking his lips before unzipping Stiles’ jeans and pushing them down to his knees. Stiles’ erection has tented in his boxers and he moans in relief at being let free from the confines of his jeans. 

Theo thumbs at the head of Stiles’ cock through his underwear, smearing his precum. Stiles hisses between clenched teeth as Theo teases him, barely touching his hardness. 

“Come the fuck on.” Stiles grits out in frustration. 

Theo is teasing him with his barely there touches and Stiles can hardly think straight. He just wants to get off so that they can pretend this never happened.

Theo hums at Stiles’ demand and tilts his head to the side, looking unaffected. Stiles would believe it too if it weren’t for the hard on that Theo is sporting.

“Such a greedy little slut you are. I’ll have to teach you some patience.” Despite his words, Theo finally frees Stiles’s cock from his underwear and circles his hand around his dick, jerking him off with slow measured movements. It’s fucking torture and Stiles says as much earning him a hushing kiss from Theo. 

Theo continues to explore Stiles’ mouth while he jerks his hand up and down Stiles’ dick. He slowly brings his grip down to the base up to the tip, rubbing his thumb over the slit that’s dripping. 

“You’re so wet for me, babe. I know you touch yourself thinking about me.” He then tightens his hold and quickens his pace making Stiles’ toes curl and Stiles brings his arms from his sides to Theo’s shoulders, digging his fingernails deeply into his skin. 

Theo hisses at the pain mixed with pleasure and tightens his hold on Stiles’ cock even more. 

“I can smell it on you every morning in class. It’s fucking intoxicating.” 

Stiles’ eyes roll to the back of his head and he feels his balls begin to tighten. He’s so close, just a little more. Theo groans and sucks the skin on Stiles’ neck, licking and biting roughly, no doubt creating a colossal hickey for everyone to see. 

Theo continues to jerk Stiles off, “You’re so close. I can tell.”

Stiles nods his head and just a few more strokes will get him there. Just as he feels his body tremble with the anticipation of release, Theo grips the head of Stiles’ dick preventing him from coming and then releases him. 

Stiles’ breaths start to slow down as his orgasm is taken away from him and he’s confused because Theo is backing away from him with a little smirk. Stiles looks down at his painful cock and he gestures back and forth between Theo and his dick.

“Thanks for the blue balls, man.” Stiles says as he brings his underwear and jeans back up, hissing at the contact.

Theo just continues to smirk, “I told you that you needed to be punished. Bad boys aren’t allowed to come.”

Stiles huffs in annoyance and crosses his arms over his chest defensively, “You sound like a bad porno.”

Theo ignores him and walks past him to the door but not before kissing his cheek. It would look like a sweet gesture to an outsider but Stiles knows there is nothing sweet about him. “Maybe if you’re good later I’ll eat you out and then fuck you.”

Theo then leaves and Stiles is ashamed to say that he jerked off right then and there, and Theo knows it. The Bastard.


	2. I can't feel my face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, smut. ;)

Stiles eventually makes it back downstairs after practically bathing himself in the perfume that he found in on Lydia’s dresser. He now reeks of Vera Wang’s Princess and he sincerely hopes that it will be enough to cover the unmistakable smell of sex radiating off of him. 

Scott’s nose scrunches at his arrival and his face flickers through a series of emotions ranging from mild confusion to mortification. “Uh, Stiles? Why do you smell like sex and Theo?”

Scott’s eyes widen comically as he inhales again, “And Lydia?”

Stiles flushes with embarrassment at the implication of his words and curses in his head. Damnit. He really thought the perfume would help cover up his scent. Damn werewolf senses. Now Scott probably thinks that he had a threesome with Lydia and Theo. Though admittedly that does sound kind of hot…

Scott snaps him out of his trail of thought with a snap of his fingers and a hard punch to the shoulder. Stiles flinches at the pain and sighs loudly, he knew he should have taken a shower. “Well Scott, when three people love each other very much…”

Scott gives him a pointed look and Stiles knows he can’t lie his way out of this one. “So Theo and I sort of hooked up.”

Scott rolls his eyes to the ceiling at his admission, “Over an hour ago you wouldn’t shut up about how much you hated him and his evil agenda and now you’re telling me you had sex?”

“Hate sex, Scott. It’s a thing.”

Scott shakes his head like he can’t believe he’s actually friends with such an idiot and goes to the kitchen to grab what Stiles assumes is a strong alcoholic beverage.

“Well don’t you smell pretty?”

Stiles jumps in surprise and whirls around to see Theo with a bright smile on his face holding two solo cups filled with a mysterious red substance. He eyes the drinks warily and makes a mental note not to drink anything Theo offers him. He wouldn’t put it past the guy to try and roofie him. 

Stiles clears his throat and lifts his head up defiantly, “Just trying to get your nasty stench off of me.”

Theo clicks his tongue, “You’re going to have to try harder than that, Stiles. Are you still going to pretend that you don’t want me even after what happened upstairs?”

“Maybe I’d like you a little more if I had actually gotten off.”

Theo’s expression turns predacious and he closes the distance between them. He inhales deeply and closes his eyes. “It seems like you did exactly that.”

Theo’s eyes flicker back open and he grins knowingly at Stiles before walking away, leaving Stiles to stew in his embarrassment.

Jesus, he needs a drink. He can’t take much more of this shit show. Between the fight with Malia and his sudden attraction to Theo (which to be honest isn’t all that sudden), he needs to be drunk like yesterday. 

He finds his way to the backyard while avoiding any sight of Theo, and grabs a bottle of Jack that he finds lying on the ground half- empty. He unscrews the top and takes a long swig, gulping down the contents and hissing at the familiar burn down his throat. 

He can already feel the affects the Jack brings and smiles at the warm buzz thrumming through his body. The hair stands up at the back of his neck alerting him to the watchful eyes from behind him. He turns around and spots Allison, Lydia, Malia and Kira huddled in a small circle whispering fervently and throwing frowns his way. 

Since when did his life become a Mean Girls movie? Soon Malia would be going off about how they should just stab Caesar.

He takes another sip of the Jack and pointedly avoids them and their stares to go find Jackson and Danny who are lounging by the side of the pool. He and Jackson get along better than they used to but that doesn’t mean they don’t still bicker most of the time. 

“What does your drunk ass want, Stilinski?” Jackson sneers at him splashing the cold pool water at Stiles in the process. 

Stiles ignores him in favor of sitting beside Danny. He leans his head on his shoulder, grinning at the dark look Jackson throws his way as a result. 

“We heard that you and Malia broke up.” Danny says gently and looks down at Stiles with sympathy.

Stiles groans and leans his face into Danny’s neck with a whimper, “Everything is so fucked up since he came back.”

“Who, Theo?” Danny asks as Stiles brings his head back up for air. 

“More like he who should not be named.” Stiles mutters.

“Don’t feed us that bullshit. You fuckin’ reek of the guy. Your scent screams that you belong to Theo.” Jackson scoffs and nods his head in the direction of the mini bar.

Stiles follows his line of sight and spots Theo with a dark expression on his face, mouth morphing into a thin line. He does not look happy at his close proximity with Danny and his eyes transform from a bluish green to golden bronze. 

Stiles automatically puts some distance between himself and Danny and scowls at his own reaction. Since when does he care what Theo thinks? He barely got a hand job from the guy and now he’s acting like he owns Stiles. 

Theo stalks over and intensely stares Stiles down when he’s in front of the three boys. His eyes never stray from Stiles as he asks, “Can I talk to you?”

“I’d rather not.”

Theo rolls his shoulders in agitation and grabs Stiles’ arm hauling him up roughly. Stiles yelps at the sudden movement causing Danny and Jackson to crouch up defensively on his behalf. Jackson glares daggers at Theo and his canines start to grow as he half shifts, putting himself between Theo and Danny. 

Theo growls low in his chest in warning and brings Stiles to his side tightly, ignoring the protests coming from himself and Danny. Danny puts a hand on Jackson’s shoulder making his expression soften a fraction and Stiles does the same to Theo. Having a werewolf fight in the middle of a party where most of the people in attendance are human and therefore don’t know of the existence of werewolves is a very bad idea. 

“Everybody calm down. Let’s not make a scene.” Stiles hisses out looking around frantically for any shocked faces. Thankfully, everyone is either too drunk to notice or too self absorbed to care and it doesn’t seem as though they’ve gained anyone’s observance.

That seems to gain the two weres’ attention because they quickly shift back to human form. Jackson clenches his jaw looking pissed and Theo narrows his eyes in return. Stiles knows Theo loves conflict and he’s sure that Theo is somehow getting off on the power play.

Stiles decides to remedy the situation before it gets out of hand again. “Fine, we can talk.”

Theo continues to stare Jackson down but smirks at having won before he practically carries Stiles into the nearest bathroom which is occupied by two girls reapplying their makeup. 

“Get out.” Theo demands causing the girls to look them both up and down and widen their eyes. Theo repeats himself and the girls gather up their things while muttering under their breath about fuckboys and leave the restroom. 

“You want to tell me what was so important that you had to wolf out and drag me in here?” 

Theo doesn’t respond, instead he lets his hungry eyes roam over every inch of Stiles like he’s dissecting every cell of his body with the sweep of his intense gaze. He feels naked with the way Theo is looking at him and it takes every ounce of his willpower not to curl in on himself and shield his body from Theo’s prying eyes. 

It’s hard for Stiles to keep focused and level headed because as much as Stiles wants to deny it, there’s a voice in the back of his mind that speaks to him when he feels out of control. It whispers sweetly how good it would feel to just give in. Give in to what the Void awakened inside of him, to every dark desire, and every sinful thought. Give in. 

He bites his tongue to allow the pain to steady his racing thoughts and immediately finds comfort in the iron tasting liquid that fills his mouth. 

Theo hasn’t stopped staring but he does inch slowly towards Stiles as though not to scare him away. Stiles watches Theo’s body tense as he swallows heavily, his eyes half lidded with lust. 

“Theo.” Stiles starts, trying to sound stern but instead it comes out as a breathy plea making Theo’s chest vibrate deeply with a domineering growl. 

He quivers at the sound, his eyes dropping with desire, closing the space between them with a hard kiss. Theo returns the kiss eagerly with the same amount of desperation and sucks on his bottom lip, forcing Stiles’ mouth open. Give in. 

He wraps his lanky arms around Theo’s broad shoulders and encloses his palm around his neck, immersing his fingers into the short hair he finds. Encouraged by his actions, Theo brings his hands under Stiles’ ass and lifts Stiles up in the air effortlessly. He wraps his legs around Theo’s waist and grinds their dicks together, both of them aching and hard. They both gasp at the contact and Theo grinds faster against him, dry humping him into oblivion.

As much as Stiles loves the feeling of Theo’s cock against his, he wants more. 

“Theo, I need…” Stiles barely manages those two simple words before Theo switches positions, lifting Stiles up even higher and rubbing his erection against his ass. Theo manages to get a hand between them and unzips Stiles’ jeans, teasing him with the promise of what’s to come.

Stiles’ breath quickens from adrenaline and he pushes Theo away, dropping his feet to the floor. Theo stills at the action and brings their foreheads together, his own breath harsh and labored. “What’s wrong? I thought you wanted this.”

Stiles grins it’s exactly what he wants, what he needs so badly, but not like this. He wants Theo on his knees. Now. “Why don’t you do what you promised upstairs?”

Theo pulls his head back and looks playfully up at him from beneath his lashes. “You’re going to have to be more specific than that, Stiles.”

Stiles licks his lips, refocusing Theo’s gaze and struggles to convey to him what’s on his mind. Theo must notice his internal conflict because he brushes his thumb across Stiles’ mouth and grips his chin.

“Tell me what you want.” He says sternly, hard eyes never leaving Stiles.

His last resolve melts and he swallows down the lump in his throat, voice thick with desire. “I want you to suck me.”

Theo smiles widely at his request, looking frighteningly sinister and begins to drop down Stiles’ body. “See? That wasn’t so difficult.”

He brings the bottom of Stiles’ shirt up and over his head and presses hot, wet kisses across his abdomen. He continues with quick kisses across his skin to his hips and traces the bones sticking out with his tongue. Pushing Stiles’ jeans down, he tilts his head looking thoughtful, “Though I’m not quite sure you deserve it.”

At this rate Stiles will be the first person ever known to man to die purely from blue balls. He slams his head back against the wall and grinds his teeth together in frustration. God, Theo doesn’t make this easy. He hasn’t had to work for one orgasm so hard in his entire life.

“Look if you’re not willing I’m sure I can get…” He doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Theo pulled him out of his boxers and is licking at the tip of his cock. Stiles fights to stand upright and moans at the feeling of Theo’s warm tongue licking up the underside of his dick. 

Theo sucks him into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks as he swallows Stiles down slowly, inch by inch. He moans around Stiles’ dick and if it weren’t for the strong hands holding his hips in place, Stiles would have thrust his dick down Theo’s throat. 

Stiles grips Theo’s forearms tightly as he continues to suck Stiles off, head bobbing up and down his length. Stiles can’t help the thrill that runs through his body at the sight of Theo on his knees for him, sucking him. Theo who’s so unforgiving and strong who doesn’t bow down to anyone. 

Stiles feels powerful in this moment as Theo locks his watery eyes with his and pulls up for air. Spit dangles from his mouth and he smiles before he opens his mouth wide and brings Stiles all the way to the back of his throat without gagging. Stiles’ eyes roll to the back of his head at the wet, cavern engulfing him. 

Stiles can’t help but think how skilled Theo is at this and wonders how much practice he’s had. Before he can ponder any further, Theo brings a dry finger to circle Stiles’ hole and tease around the sensitive flesh, bringing Stiles even closer to the edge. With one final bob of his head and swirl of his tongue, Stiles comes without any warning to Theo. Regardless, Theo holds Stiles to him as he swallows everything Stiles has to give and doesn’t pull away until Stiles pushes him back from sensitivity. 

Stiles’ chest heaves as he catches his breath and Theo gives one last lick to the head of his dick before standing up and pressing a bruising kiss to his mouth. Stiles can taste the bitterness of his come on Theo’s tongue as he comes down from orgasmic bliss. He lazily kisses him back before pulling away and reaching to bring his pants back up.

Theo stops him and abruptly pulls his hands away, crowding into his personal space. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Stiles arches a brow up ridiculously and turns his tone into one of mocking, “Bad boys don’t get to come, Theo.”

He wants Theo to fuck him, he yearns for it, but messing with the guy is really fun. 

Theo turns him around so that he can see their reflection in the mirror and brings Stiles up against the warmth of his body. Stiles’ dick is starting to harden again and his mocking smirk drops when Theo brings a packet of lube from his pocket and rips it open with his teeth. Stiles holds on to the edge of the sink tightly, the cold from the marble contrasting deeply to the unforgiving heat of his body.  
He’s fucked a couple of guys before but he’s never actually bottomed. In all honesty, he thought a certain dark haired, green eyed man with impressive stubble would have done the honors but he had long since left town. 

Sure Stiles has fingered himself before, but he never in a million years thought that he would be getting fucked by Theo at a high school party in a bathroom no less. Apparently when he lost his dignity he also lost his standards.

Theo probes his hole with a lube covered finger and presses in to the knuckle. He starts to pump in and out, preparing Stiles for more before pressing a second finger alongside the first. Stiles clenches at the intrusion and tries to relax, letting out a steady sigh. As he preps Stiles, he catches his eye in the mirror and brings his mouth to the shell of his ear. “Have you ever done this before?”

Stiles whimpers when Theo brushes against his bundle of nerves and shakes from the shocks coursing through his veins, “Yes.”

He’s lying and from the way Theo is looking at him, he knows it.

Theo snickers and crooks his fingers at just the right angle making Stiles’ head fall forward. He continues to stroke the same spot hardening Stiles even further and making his eyes close tight.

“Liar.” His warm breath ghosts across Stiles’ back and he adds a third finger, bringing forth a loud groan from Stiles’ throat.  
“That’s right, baby. Let everyone know whose making you feel this good.”

Stiles wants to tell him to stop wasting time talking and get on with it but he’s so mesmerized by Theo’s touch that he can’t find the energy nor the will to do so. Theo spends several painstaking minutes making Stiles whimper and then he’s suddenly pulling his fingers free. Stiles can hear the familiar sound of Theo removing his clothes. 

Stiles opens his eyes and his heat rate spikes at the sight of Theo’s naked body. Theo puts a lot of time and energy at the gym and it shows. Stiles lets his eyes travel from Theo’s muscular chest down to the V of his hips where his cock is uncut and fully erect. Stiles has a couple of inches on him but he’s thicker than Stiles. 

“Like what you see?” Theo asks even though he already knows the answer. Stiles doesn’t reply, instead he rubs his ass against Theo’s cock in an unspoken request. Theo must get the message loud and clear because he uses the last of the lube to slick up his dick, stroking himself as he does so.

“I’ve imagined fucking you so many times.” Theo states matter of fact as he jerks off. He traces the tip of his cock between Stiles’ cheeks and drags it up and down his crack slowly. Stiles breathes out audibly in anticipation when Theo squeezes his cheeks before spreading him wide, exposing Stiles to him. “You’re so open and wet for me. So ready to take it.”

“Condom?” Stiles breathes out the question. 

Theo growls and says, “I’m going to fill you up with so much of my come that there won’t be any question as to whom you belong to.”

Stiles can’t help but moan at his words, meeting Theo’s reflection when he finally begins to push into him. He pushes in slowly at first, letting Stiles adjust to the invasion before stilling when he’s about halfway in. It hurts a little at first, his body adjusting to the strange intrusion. Theo encircles an arm around his chest and rests his chin on Stiles’ shoulder panting. 

“Beg me for it,” Theo demands, eyes blown wide. He looks as affected at Stiles is and he just wants to feel the familiar sparks of pleasure under his skin.

“Please, Theo. Fuck me.” Stiles voice sounds hoarse and his tongue feels dry from gasping through his mouth.

Theo hums in approval and forces himself all the way inside making Stiles whine from the feeling of being completely filled. Theo hugs Stiles tighter to his chest and begins slow, shallow thrusts. It burns but as Theo continues to pound into him, the burn transforms into pleasure. 

“Fuck, you’re tight.” Theo stutters out, never losing rhythm as he continues to fuck Stiles. He can feel Theo’s hands tracing the freckles across his back, muttering praises under his breath.

It’s not until Theo pushes Stiles further into the sink and switches his angle that Stiles begins to feel the heat in his stomach start to build. Theo’s switches the rhythm of his fucking every few thrusts, going from shallow and slow to deep and rough. 

“Look at yourself.” Theo urges making Stiles lift his head from his chest and stare at his own reflection in the mirror. He’s never seen himself look so completely wrecked before. His usually pale complexion is dusted in patches of pink splotches across his chest and shoulders from arousal. His mouth is red and swollen from their harsh kissing and every time Theo brushes against his prostate his mouth drops open. Theo looks enraptured at the sight in front of him and he says as much, “So beautiful. So perfect for me.”

His dick is leaking agonizingly and he brings his hand down to stoke himself. Before he can bring himself some sweet relief, Theo’s hand is pushing his away and replacing it with his own. His hand is warm and unyielding as he strokes Stiles perfectly in time with every snap of his hips.

The temperature rises under his skin and he’s so close to coming that it’s painful. The sounds of their harsh fucking, skin on skin echoing in the small space is bringing him even closer to the edge of relief. 

Theo’s thrusts turn more erratic and unorganized signaling that he’s not far behind. He’s gasping in Stiles’ ear while his hand speeds up his ministrations, “Give in, baby. Just give in.”

Give in. Stiles arches his back, whimpering loudly as his orgasm overtakes him and spurts of cum splatter on to the sink as Theo pushes him through it. Waves of euphoria crash over him as he moans when he feels Theo coming inside of him, his hands like vices on his hips in a painful grip. 

Theo’s face when he’s coming is like nothing Stiles has ever seen before. His teeth have elongated slightly and his pupils are so dilated that his eyes are black, making him look more demon than wolf.

He stills inside of Stiles and brings his hand under Stiles’ chin, turning his face to meet in a gentle kiss. They’re still gasping into each other’s mouths and Stiles knees are shaking violently from the position he’s in. 

Theo’s lashes flutter against Stiles’ cheek tickling him and he whispers softly, his warm breath against Stiles’ lips, “Mine.”

Stiles tries to pull away at the declaration of ownership but Theo holds him firmly in place and kisses him passionately, all tongue and teeth. When he finally ends the kiss, he pulls out of Stiles carefully making him wince at the emptiness it brings.

Once the moment passes, an awkward silence settles between them and Stiles becomes aware of how gross and sticky he is. They’ve made quite a mess of the place and oh god Lydia is going to murder him. Sure he didn’t throw up in her plant but he came onto her sink and mirror and that’s immeasurably worse. 

Stiles looks towards the small shower and stares at it longingly. What he wouldn’t give for two minutes under the spray of the warm water.  
Theo steps into his line of sight and proceeds to shake his head at him like he’s an insolent child in need of reprimand.

“You’re not getting rid of my smell that easily.” He pulls his jeans back up and his shirt over his head before he smacks Stiles on the ass and presses his mouth against Stiles’ throat. “I told you I would make you smell like my come and I meant it. You can shower when you get home.”

He walks over to the door, his hand stilling on the handle as he looks back at Stiles with a glint in his eye, “I’ll leave you to clean up and then I’m taking you home.”

He winks at him and leaves, shutting the door behind him. Stiles pulls up his pants weakly and slides down to the floor, mental and physical exhaustion taking over. He takes his phone out of his pocket and texts Lydia, apprehension seeping through the words he texts her.

S.O.S Bleach and Windex needed in downstairs bathroom asap

Lydia texts back a second later and he winces at her response.

Under the sink. If you don’t clean that bathroom spotless I will rip your balls from your body and spoon feed them to you

Stiles scrambles up quickly and proceeds to clean the bathroom like his life depends on it because it kind of does. His balls and him have a special bond, they’re very important to him.  


Of course Theo left him to clean up by himself. The Bastard. You’d think Stiles would've learned by now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! I've been writing so much that I accidentally called my cat Stiles. I received some strange looks after that lol.


	3. This is the End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some dominant Stiles in this chapter ;)

Stiles ends up cleaning the bathroom until it’s spotless, wiping down every inch of the sink with bleach twice over for a half hour. Lydia of course inspected his work, threatening to use the black light to make sure he cleaned it thoroughly and knowing her she would follow through with it.

When he finally manages to leave the bathroom, Theo is right outside waiting for him. His eyes light up when he spots Stiles and a calculated grin forms on his face. Stiles starts to think twice about getting a ride home from Theo, his gut telling him to get as far away from the danger as possible. What if he has an ulterior motive? He might even slit his throat and then bury his body in the woods afterwards. What if he’s into Necrophilia? Oh god, he’s definitely into fucking dead people.

“You coming or not?” Theo opens the door of his car and smirks at Stiles as if he already knows the answer.

Stiles forces himself not to freak out and instead gets into the passenger side. Theo shuts the door behind him and makes his way to the driver’s side of the car, a smug air of victory surrounding him. He starts the engine and drives off, going from zero to fifty in just a couple of seconds. Stiles watches the house get smaller and smaller from the rearview mirror, aroused fear flooding his senses.

“What are you thinking about?” Theo’s voice cuts through the tension, glancing at Stiles through his periphery.

“You fucking dead people,” Stiles blurts out the first thing that comes to mind and winces as the words leave his mouth. He’s never had a filter but when he’s nervous it gets ten times worse. Theo turns to fully stare at Stiles, looking baffled and amused at his confession, “Interesting. I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing.”

“I’m not, but I’m sure you are!” Stiles accuses him, because honestly out of the two of them Theo seems like he’s into the creepy shit.

“I prefer my partners alive. I like to hear their screams when I’m fucking them.”

Yes, Stiles was right. Case in point.

Theo places his hand on Stiles upper thigh, squeezing the tensed muscle. Stiles’ heart stutters in his chest and Theo grins, surely hearing how he’s affecting him.

“I like the sound of your screams, Stiles, but I love shutting you up even more. How about you put that pretty mouth to use?” He gestures to the bulge in his pants, his eyes never leaving the road in front of him.

“You want me to give you road head?” Theo can’t be serious. He’s pretty sure he’s heard horror stories of people ending up in accidents with a bitten off dick in their throat. He’s too young to die from asphyxiation of Theo’s dick and with his luck his dad would be called to the scene.

“I’m a werewolf, Stiles. I can handle it.” He trails his hand to Stiles’ dick, palming him through the material. “Come on, it’ll be fun. I promise.”

His head is telling him no but his dick is saying yes. He chews his bottom lip and sighs, fuck it. He’s already had sex with Theo, might as well enjoy everything he has to offer. It’ll be a great story for the grandkids some day.

He unbuckles his seatbelt and leans over, trying to figure out which position will be most comfortable. He decides to just go for it, unzipping Theo and freeing his dick through the gap in his boxers. He braces himself with his left hand wrapped around the base of Theo’s dick and the other gripping the dashboard.

Theo caresses the back of his neck, his thumb sweeping back in forth in encouragement. Stiles takes a deep breath and wraps his mouth around the head, sucking lightly at first. Theo seems to be driving normally so far and Stiles takes that as his cue to continue. He lowers his mouth further, opening up his jaw widely to take in as much as he can. He breathes through his nose and goes down a couple of more inches before pulling back up, hollowing out his cheeks as he does so.

Theo groans and moves his hand to Stiles’ hip, holding on with a bruising grip. He presses on the gas pedal slightly, speeding up. Stiles should be terrified under the circumstances but it only turns him on even more. He looks up at Theo and licks his lips, their eyes meeting in the darkness, “Good job, baby. You gonna let me come in that pretty mouth?”

Stiles licks at the sensitive flesh and tongues at the slit, humming in response. Theo hisses and looks back to the road, his head resting against the seat. “Every part of you belongs to me. You’re mine. Isn’t that right, Stiles?”

Stiles hardens at his words and moans around the heavy flesh in his mouth, sucking as hard as he can. He slides his mouth up and down Theo’s cock, relaxing his jaw every time Theo hits the back of his throat. Theo grunts and tightens his fingers into Stiles’ side, his hips jumping up in helpless thrusts as he gets closer to orgasm. Stiles speeds up his movements and moves to pull off but Theo pushes the back of his head down and spills down Stiles’ throat, “You better swallow.”

Stiles swallows his come until Theo removes his hand and sighs contently. Stiles leans back into his seat and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, painfully aware of his own aching dick.

“Told you we’d be fine. Thank you, babe.” Theo places his arm on the back of Stiles’ seat and scratches at his scalp.

Stiles rolls his eyes but feels warmth spread on his cheeks at the pet name. He looks around and notices that they aren’t going in the direction of his house. “I thought you were taking me home?”

“You’re spending the night at my place.”

It’s the perfect opportunity to snoop through his belongings. Maybe he can find some dirt on him. Stiles turns his face to hide his blossoming grin, leaning his forehead against the cold window.

They eventually pull up to a huge two story house. Stiles stares up at the place with wide eyes and an open mouth. Shit, Theo’s parents must be loaded. It’s twice the size of his place. The house looks dark and eerie from the outside and it seems as though no one is home. He opens the garage and parks it right next to a black Camaro. Stiles wonders if there’s some unofficial rule that all werewolves have to own black Camaros.

“Where are your parents?”

Theo stops the car and smirks, “Out of town. It’s just the two of us.”

Stiles shudders at the implication of his words and wearily gets out of the car, following Theo through the garage. Stiles wraps his arms around himself, shivering at the temperature drop. Theo notices and presses his warm body against his shoulder, “I’ll get you warmed up in a minute.” He places a chaste kiss on Stiles’ mouth and smiles when he pulls away, opening the door to reveal a dark living room.

He quickly turns on the lights and grabs Stiles’ hand to lead him upstairs, not giving him a chance to take in his surroundings. Stiles tries to sneak a glance in the passing rooms but he can’t really see any details at the speed Theo is moving. He brings them into what Stiles assumes is the master bedroom and flops down onto the California King sized bed adorned with black sheets. The first thing Stiles notices is how bland the room is, it has white walls and only a couple pieces of furniture occupying the space, there isn’t even a television.

Theo must notice his wandering gaze because he nudges him with his foot, “I have an idea.”

“Hmmm,” Stiles isn’t really paying attention, he’s more focused on finding anything suspicious.

“How about you fuck me this time?”

Stiles is entirely focused on Theo, his question a clever distraction as he takes in Theo’s position. Theo is lying on his back, his arms behind his head as his feet dangle off the bed, an eyebrow raised in question.

Stiles’ dick twitches at the thought of being inside Theo, fucking him, dominating him. He swiftly walks over to Theo and straddles his hips, placing his hands beside Theo’s head and staring down at his annoyingly gorgeous face. He can’t fight the urge that comes over him, doesn’t want to fight it as he kisses him deeply, exploring the ridges at the roof of his mouth with his tongue. All he can taste and smell and feel is Theo, clouding every thought in his mind.

Theo moves his hands to Stiles’ chest but he pushes them away, “Nope. I’m in control this time.”

Theo’s eyes light up and he nods, “Whatever you want.”

Their kisses start to turn desperate before Stiles pulls away, smirking at Theo’s swollen mouth and labored breathing. He’s glad he’s not the only one so affected.

He scrambles off of Theo and sits at the edge of the bed, “Get up.”

Theo raises his eyebrows but does as he says, “Should I be calling you sir?”

Stiles knows he’s mocking him, is amused at his try of dominance but Stiles is determined to wipe that smug look off of his face. “You won’t be speaking at all once I’m through with you.”

“We’ll see about that.” Theo can’t help but challenge him, especially since he doesn’t seem to have a submissive bone in his body.

Stiles chooses to ignore his snide remarks and smooths his features into blankness, “Strip.”

Theo sighs and removes his clothes slowly, trying to torture Stiles with sexual frustration. He works on the button of his jeans and brings them down along with his underwear, his hard cock bouncing free.

Stiles tilts his head to the side, examining the sculpted muscles throughout Theo’s body, his lips twitching at the corners. “Come closer and then turn around.”

Theo’s pupils are dilated and he bites his slip slyly before doing exactly that. His ass is round and perfect. Stiles can’t wait to destroy him, to have Theo begging and squirming underneath him. Stiles traces a single finger down Theo’s tensed back, his fists clenching when Stiles reaches the curve of his ass. “Lube?”

“In the drawer of my nightstand.”

Stiles climbs across the bed and looks through the contents of the drawer filled with lube and condoms as well as some toys. They are definitely using those later.

He resumes his position behind Theo, warming the lube between his fingers. He sees Theo’s ass clench at the upcoming intrusion but instead of fingering Theo, he frees himself from his jeans and uses the lube to stroke his own dick. Theo turns his head curiously, stilling Stiles’ actions, “Who said you could turn around?”

Theo once again looks forward, his hands clenching and unclenching in frustration. Stiles resumes tugging on his dick before moving off the bed and standing in front of Theo, “On your hands and knees.” He nods his head towards the bed, Theo muttering under his breath.

He assumes the position, his ass on display for Stiles’ pleasure. “Open yourself up for me.”

Theo once again mumbles under his breath, using his hands to spread his cheeks apart, his pink puckered hole begging to be fucked. “What was that?” Stiles asks.

“I said, hurry the fu…” Theo chokes at the first swipe of Stiles’ warm tongue against his entrance. Stiles grins against his skin before swirling his tongue along the outside of his hole, bringing forth a resounding moan from Theo’s throat. He sloppily licks up and down Theo’s crack, occasionally sucking his balls into his mouth. Each swipe of Stiles’ tongue results in a breathy sigh from Theo, his arms and legs trembling as he holds himself open, his face pressed into the bed.

He pushes his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, fucking Theo with quick little jabs. Theo clenches around him. Stiles moans into him, “How bad do you want it?”

Theo’s panting into the sheets, barely audible as he says, “Just get in me already.”

Stiles gives one last lick and sits up, “Got to fuck you open first.”

He doesn’t bother warming the lube between his fingers, slipping two inside of Theo’s tight little hole. Theo sits up on his forearms and pushes back into Stiles, “More.”

Stiles pumps his fingers in and out before slipping in a third, scissoring his fingers to open him up. Stiles knows when he finds Theo’s bundle of nerves because a hitched cry fills the air. He brushes his fingers across the same spot over and over, Theo’s moans getting louder and more desperate. “ ** _Come on, Stiles.”_**

Stiles pulls out his fingers, Theo gasping at the sudden emptiness. “If you insist.”

He uses the leftover lube to pump himself a few times before tracing the head of his dick down Theo’s crack. Theo shivers in arousal and lets out a relieved sigh when Stiles pushes into his warm body, letting out a grunt at the tight, heat engulfing him.

He slides in against the resisting muscle and grips Theo’s hips tightly as he bottoms out, “Fuck, you feel good.”

Theo clenches around him and looks back, “Just good?”

Stiles gives in because good may have been an understatement. Instead of answering him, he pulls out almost all the way before sliding back into the slick heat. They let out harmonizing moans as Stiles fucks him deeply, watching with fascination at Theo’s bouncing ass with every thrust.

He runs his fingers through Theo’s soft, hair and pulls resulting in a whimpered cry, Stiles’ arousal building from the sound. Stiles wraps a hand around Theo’s leaking cock and grins at the groan Theo lets out, stroking his hand roughly up and down his length. “Fuck, Stiles. Need you so bad.”

Stiles’ hips begin to stutter and his balls tighten with his impending orgasm. He brings Theo’s back into his chest, switching angles and fucks up into him mercilessly. Theo lets out one last moan and comes all over Stiles’ hand and the black sheets. Stiles pushes Theo back onto his hands and pulls out, stoking himself before coming down the swell of Theo’s ass and the back of his thighs. His breathing starts to die down and he lies down beside Theo who’s looking at him impressed. “Didn’t know you had it in you, freckles.”

Stiles rolls his eyes at the new nickname and looks at the come drying on Theo’s back. He forces himself to get a wet cloth and washes them both clean. “You should probably change the sheets.”

Theo looks down at the wet spot and nods, removing the sheets and walking downstairs to put them into the washer. Stiles takes the opportunity to snoop, looking through drawers but coming up empty.

He pulls on some of Theo’s sweats and goes downstairs, finding it curious that there aren’t any family pictures hanging up on the walls. He does find one picture hidden in an old book; it’s Theo as a young child with his parents and his little sister at the beach, everyone smiling except for him.

“I see you found an old photo.”

Stiles startles before rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, “You don’t look very happy here.”

“I wasn’t,” Theo takes the picture from Stiles’ hands with a faraway look in his eyes, “That’s why I killed them.”

Stiles laughs and Theo look up at him, the serious expression on his face making his laughter die off quickly. “You’re serious?”

Theo nods and regards him silently. Stiles’ heart starts to race and he backs away slowly, “I should probably get going.”

Before he can run away, Theo slams him against the wall and growls. “You’re not going anywhere, Stiles. I’m not done with you yet.”

Adrenaline courses through his veins and he swallows down the lump in his throat, “Why me?”

Theo grins wickedly, “I may have let you have your little power play back there but know this, I’m in control. You’ll do whatever I say because you belong to me. Got it?”

Stiles nods. Satisfied, Theo pulls off and wraps a hand around Stiles’ throat, squeezing slightly, “If you tell anyone I won’t hesitate to kill everyone you love. Scott, Malia, your dad.”

Stiles narrows his eyes, blinking back the moisture filling his eyes. “Got it.” He won’t risk having the people he loves killed, he’ll just have to come up with a plan and outsmart him.

“Good,” Theo loosens his hold and winks before walking back up the stairs, “You coming?”

Stiles smiles back weakly and follows. After all, it’s all just a part of his wicked game.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! I hope you liked it :) Keep an eye out for some upcoming stories ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic that I'm posting so I'm a little bit nervous. I'm usually a Sterek shipper but Steo is just as hot. I've actually been working on a Sterek fic but I couldn't get Steo out of my head and this is what came of it. I wrote this after Thanksgiving in my room to avoid questions from relatives about school, relationships, jobs... if only they knew. I think I have a couple of more chapters I'm going to write of this so let me know what you guys think :) January can't come fast enough, I need more Teen Wolf in my life.


End file.
